witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordred
Princess Mordred, better known as Halloween, is Tasha Godspell's Supporter. History Halloween was created by Tasha's late master, the White Witch Edea Florence. Edea gave Halloween to Tasha as a gift for becoming a WH in the west headquarters before she died in the hands of Tasha's sister Aria. Halloween was so strong that there were two magic seals to limit her powers. The seals changed Halloween into a pumpkin and took her memories, but she was still incredibly strong. Edea explained to Tasha how dangerous it was to removed them. The true identity of Halloween is Princess Mordred, daughter of Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. Lancelot hinted that Halloween had been his former lover, and Merlin reappeared in order to make her King of Britain. Story In the beginning of the story, Halloween took the form of a pumpkin doll and fights using two swords, Yin and Yang, and helped fight Varete, although both she and her master lost. Battle with Ryuhwan Tasha shot one of the seals off Halloween when she was about to be killed by Ryuhwan's HalloweenWitch Hunter: Volume 3, Chapter 12. To Tasha's surprise, she transformed into a girl, increasing her speed and strength. Upon tranforming into a girl, the first thing she does is punch Tasha. Tasha was sill shocked and yelled at her which she replied that she was shocked he was not dead yet.She was about to proceed with attacking Tasha for all the times he had humiliated her when Ryuhwan's Halloween attacked her. She successfully dodged then pulled out her two swords Yin and Yang. She proceeds to fight the other Halloween nearly killing him until Ryu Hwan interrupts their fight. They begin to fight and Halloween attacks Ryu Hwan viciously but to no avail because Ryuhwan dodged all of her attacks, calling her weak and predictable. He was about to shoot her when Tasha literally jumps in nearly killing her. He then says that they should withdrawal but she said that she did not take orders from him. He then commands her to withdrawal but they both decide to begin fighting again after Halloween agreed that Tasha was still her master and that she would obey him. Ryuhwan realeases unlimited magic and Halloween and Tasha are then surrounded by guns which shoot at them, defeating them. Halloween is then healed by East, who states that Halloween was special, and she believed that Halloween was strong enough to beat Varete. WH Headquarters They arrive back at WH headquarters and are met by Cooga Kunein, who attacks Tasha. Halloween stops him and Cooga asks who she is and she replies that she is Tasha's supporter. Words then appears and said that supporters were not suppose to attack WHs. He tells her to sheathe her swords but she refuses, causing him to put an incredible amount of gravity on her sword. With that, she and Tasha and Words and Cooga begin to fight each other until the Phantom Knight Bi Hyung Lang stops them. She leaves to get clothing. When she comes back, they begin walking to Tasha's room, but Halloween says that she wants to go to the training room. When he refuses, Halloween punches him into the wall leaving a huge dent. She lifts him by the collar and says for him to get stronger to get revenge. She also states that she would also train day and night to get revenge. And she said if he did not, then he was not fit to be her master. He says that he will begin training with her, he then says that she looks good in her new uniform. Which she begins to blush at stating that just because he said that she would not forgive him. She is later seen with Elma Hyacinth after training. Tasha approaches them and thanks Elma for training with Halloween. Halloween then replies that she is going back to their room to take a shower. Elma begins to blush and asks if Tasha shares a room with Halloween. He then replies that nothing is going on with them and then there are no rooms for supporters. Later, after Halloween showers, Tasha decides to blow-dry her hair and comb it. When she states that he was too kind for a boy and turned to see him smiling. He then walks away and then said that Aria liked to have her hair brushed and that he always did it for her. She then grabs Tasha's hand and says that she may not be very obedient but she can promise him this as long as Tasha's her master she will defend him till she dies. She tells him to focus on saving his sister Aria and that she'll handle the rest. She touches his cheek and says to cheer up. He held his hand to her cheek and agrees. Battle with South's Minions She and Tasha then set out for a mission to protect the Western headquarters. Much to Tasha's disappointment, he was paired up with Cooga. Tasha and Cooga begin fighting on the train and Halloween stabs them both in the head to stop them. When Linda states that they should take care of their wounds, Halloween replies that it is OK, just put saliva on it. The train stops suddenly and Halloween crashes to the floor. She runs to the window and looks outside and see that the train was trapped in a net of vines and roses. Five witches show up and one of them shoots black gigantic balls at the train, but they are destroyed by Tasha. After Tasha stops the balls from hitting the train, he begins to laugh. Halloween says at last twice and said that he has gone crazy. She then says that he has always been in the type of state where it would not be weird if he lost his mind. Tasha then shoots Halloween in the forehead with a tranquilizer and begins to fight the witches. Cougar, Tarras, and Xing later join him. However, Lancelot shows up and begins fighting with Xing, but the battle is interrupted by Halloween. Cubleon sees Lancelot fighting Halloween and decides to help by shooting Halloween, but Lancelot saved her, much to both of their surprises. He then kills the Cubleon and said that that she should understand that Cubleon committed an unforgivable sin by trying to kill his queen (Halloween). He then turns to Halloween and bows saying that his heart overflows with the joy to have finally found his majesty. He then states that he is sad to see her this weak and where was her former greatness. He then grabs the seal and said that it was sealing her powers. When Lancelot touched the seal, Halloween could not move. Tasha then attacks him and yells to get away from Halloween. Lancelot then disappears and Tasha was about to shoot him but Halloween stopped him. Sabrina Rose shows up (she was the one who sent the five witches to attack the train). A vine she created was about to impale Tasha, but Halloween pushed him out of the way and got impaled instead, becausee she hated the thought of losing Tasha. Tasha starts screaming her name and tried to stop the bleeding. She lifts her hand and holds it to his cheek and says that his face does not look to good. She begins to cough and Tasha asks if she is OK. A vine apears and nearly stabs them, but Xing deflects it and yelled that they were in the middle of a battle. Tasha yells back that he had to take care of Halloween otherwise she will die. Xing reveals that it was a magical wound, and could be healed by only magic. Halloween wakes up and goes to help as Tasha loses control and his mind and body cannot handle the mana. Halloween then stated that if Tasha stays in that state any longer he will go completely crazy and the overwhelming amount of magic will destroy his body. She then pulls out both her swords and says that she has to defeat him and turn him back to the way he was. She then collapses because of her wound and states she couldn't help him. Ryu Hwan then appears. He begins to fight Tasha in his released state (they both are in their released states). Halloween cannot move to help him because Tasha cut of her magic supply beacause he did not need her help. Tasha collapses because the magic is destroying Tasha's body. Halloween then bring Patricia to heal him but she doesn't have the power to heal him. Neptis then appears to heal Tasha but is attacked by Ryu Hwan, Halloween, and Xing. She successfully blocks the attack. She then creates a barrier around her to keep everyone but her and Tasha out. Halloween tries desperately to break down the barrier but fails. She screams at Neptis to not touch Tasha. Neptis replies by saying if she touched him what would she do. Neptis then stabs Tasha with her hand in the chest. Halloween screams his name and Ryu Hwan breaks down the barrier with his gun. They all surround neptis, and Halloween call Patricia to heal Tasha's wound. Patricia goes to heal it but there was no wound, she also states that his magic is calming down. They all turn to Neptis and she stated that she told them from the beginning that there was nothing to be scared of. Neptis then takes them to another dimension and tell them that Tasha is an ally to the witches which they state that Tasha is their ally. Britain When they reach Britain, Halloween decides to fight Aria Godspell in the place of Tasha, because Tasha was still weak. Although initially winning the fight, her mana supply is cut off when Lancelot cuts off Tasha's arm in their fight. When Aria is about to kill Halloween, Ryuhwan comes in and fights Aria for Halloween, who forces him on Edea Florence's name not to kill Aria. She goes to Tasha, and defends him against Lancelot. She informs him of the situation, but he is greatly angered, feeling that Ryuwhan will not honor his promise to not kill Aria: Tasha feels this will directly lead to Aria's death. He decides to abandon Halloween, who goes with Lancelot. With him, she begins to enter a form called the First Egg. Tasha returns, hoping Halloween will reconcile with him, but Lancelot discourages him, saying Halloween is too far gone. But, she answers his calls. Lancelot decides to attack, but is repelled by the surprise, crushing assault from Tania Doberg. He flees, and the battle is won. Powers and Abilities ;Yin and Yang :Mordred's two swords. In human form, she can summon them through her clothing. ;Shield :In her fight with Aria Godspell, Mordred uses a shield to defend herself from Aegis. It is also summoned from her clothing. References Category:Supporter